Recently, in Japan, information terminals have been installed and a empirical experiment has begun at public elementary schools. All elementary and junior high schools are scheduled to distribute digital textbooks. In the future, it is considered possible for a next generation education system using mobile information terminals to pervade nationwide. Conventionally, it is possible to send a problem to a learner and to present a next problem in response to the ability of the learner based on a mark result, through a network.
As a learning system, a technology is known in which an answer result of a learner is received, and patterns of incorrectly answered problems, and other problems which took more than a standard time to acquire a correct answer, are viewable as a learning result, so that a teacher and parents are able to recognize a weak point of the learner.
A technology is presented to acquire and output solution information, which is created beforehand for each of problems, from a storage part, after an end of a test, for the problems in which correct answers were not obtained. A technology is also presented to acquire a reason for an incorrect answer from a student from whom a mark result is received, and to provide the reason for the incorrect answer created by the student when another student also answers the same problem incorrectly.